Sakura's Body
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Jennifer's Body with a twist. Taken by a group of men to be sacrificed, Sakura is murdered. It didn't go the way they planned and now they must answer for their crimes. What went wrong and what exactly have they unleashed on the world? RxR
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was dragged to the large waterfall, kicking and screaming.

"Stop!" Sakura begged. "Please!"

"Naw, you hear that boys? She's begging us," the shinobi sneered.

"I don't think we should do this," another hesitated.

"Don't back out now Kozu," the leader hissed. "We need to do this if we want power."

He looked back down at Sakura who had tears in her eyes. She knew she was going to die. There was so much she had left to do.

"You see, my dear. We want what everyone else wants. Power. Wealth. Only, we're getting it a different way."

"W-What?" Sakura whimpered.

They had stripped her of her clothes and tied her to a flat rock with chakra-eating rope. She lay on her back, staring up at the starry heaven and bright moon.

"You see, we found some ancient scrolls on something called Satanism. The way we can receive what we want is to sacrifice the body of a virgin to Satan."

Sakura struggled. "But I'm not a virgin!"

The Iwa-shinobi laughed. "Not a virgin? Please. Everyone knows you're saving yourself for the Uchiha traitor."

Sakura looked away.

"Let's get started, shall we?" He asked as he pulled out a dagger and a scroll.

He spoke in another language, reading it from the scroll before he stopped reading and spoke for him and his friends.

"Satan, I, Toru Kane, and my friends, Dane Kozu, Tana Take, Joroku Tai and Kou Rei, offer you this strong virgin, Haruno Sakura, in return for power and wealth."

With that, he raised the dagger and brought it down, piercing Sakura's flesh multiple times. Sakura's scream echoed throughout the forest. As she took her last breath, she stared up at the moon, watching it bleed crimson.

'_I'm…not done…'_

* * *

Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku's with Kakashi, Sai and Yamato when their bowls all cracked before bursting apart. They stared down at them in surprise before pain tore through Naruto's heart.

'_Sakura-chan!'_ Naruto screamed inwardly before his eyes bled red.

* * *

Hinata stood in the flower shop with Tenten, waiting for Ino to finish her last flower arrangement piece.

"-and then Forehead-girl said–"

Ino let out a scream when the glass vase shattered into many tiny pieces.

"Ino, are you alright?" Tenten asked.

Ino stood there, staring at the shattered vase with a hand covering her mouth in horror.

'_Something's happened to Sakura.'_

* * *

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, checking the lotto when she found she had won 5,000,000 ryo. Her eyes widened in fear as she checked all the games she betted in and found she won them all. She reached for her sake when the bottle cracked then shattered. Shizune gasped as Tonton whimpered.

"What's going on?" Shizune asked.

'_Sakura…'_

* * *

Sasuke was staring at the picture of Team 7 by his bed before he scoffed and turned his back to it. A small clink broke the silence. Even though it was a quiet noise, the silence of the hideout amplified it. Sasuke turned back in curiosity before his eyes widened. The glass protector of the frame had cracked, crisscrossing like a spider web over Sakura before several cracks stemmed out to the rest of the glass.

'_Something's happened to Sakura?'_

* * *

Kane sneered at Sakura's bloodied body before he tossed the knife down the waterfall. He looked back into Sakura's dull green eyes. He patted her cheek.

"Sorry dear. It's nothing personal," he said before he laughed.

The others pushed her body down into the waterfall.

"We're gonna be rich, boys!" Kane cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Kakashi led a search team to the waterfall, following Akamaru and Pakkun's nose. His teammates were Naruto, Sai, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru.

They stopped on the edge and found a blood soaked stone.

"Sakura was here," Paku declared. "That's her blood."

Naruto clenched his fists.

"The trail goes down the waterfall."

"With this much blood, Sakura would have died here," Shikamaru murmured quietly.

"So she was murdered here then her body was thrown down there to be disposed of," Neji declared.

"Can you find her body, Neji?" Naruto asked, softly.

Everyone turned to him. Neji granted his wish and activated his Byakugan, searching for any signs of Sakura when he gasped.

"What is it, Neji?" Kakashi asked.

"I found her!" He gasped before he followed the waterfall's path. He eventually came to a rogue-nin camp. In the middle lay Sakura's wounded body, surrounded by the corpses of the rogue-nin.

"What…happened here?" Kiba wondered as Naruto ran to Sakura.

He grabbed her body and turned her over to find her mouth smeared with blood. Kakashi checked the bodies, even cut some and he found their answer.

"They've all been drained of blood."

"Who cares?" Naruto snapped. "We should take Sakura-chan back to the village!"

They all agreed before they took off towards Konoha. Tsunade greeted them before taking Sakura's body to the hospital where she found her wounds all healed. Having heard of everything they discovered on the mission, Tsunade knew what had happened. She knew of Satanism and this ritual in particular but couldn't see how it went wrong. She knew for certain that Sakura was a virgin because the girl had told her herself and Sakura tells Tsunade everything.

"Shishou," Sakura murmured.

Tsunade looked into Sakura's bright scarlet eyes.

"They wanted to-,"

"I know, Sakura," Tsunade soothed. "I know about Satanism and the ritual they tried to perform. What I don't understand, is how you're alive."

Sakura stared up at the ceiling. "They told me they needed a virgin and they knew I was one. After he stabbed me repeatedly with the kunai, I used kinjutsu to break my hymen, taking my virginity and the virgin he needed. If I was going to die, I'd make damn sure he didn't get what he wanted."

Tsunade's eyes welled with tears. "Even to the very end, you went down fighting."

"What does this mean, shishou?" Sakura asked.

"Tell me what happened afterwards."

Sakura thought for a moment. "I woke up on the bank, bloody and wounded. I staggered into the rogue-nin camp. I was so…_hungry_," Sakura murmured thoughtfully.

Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"I looked at every single one of them and I saw their tainted, black souls. I saw all the men and children they killed, the women they raped and towns they destroyed and I had to take it. I had to take their souls."

Tsunade looked at her in surprise.

"I drank them dry, one by one, until they had not a single drop left."

"How did you overpower them? There had to be at least six from what Kakashi told me."

"I didn't. They hit me with everything they had, but I couldn't die. Not even a kunai in the heart could kill me. After the third rogue-nin went down, they realised I couldn't be stopped and tried to run but I stopped them merely by thinking about stopping them. They couldn't move, even as I drank from them until they were dead."

"Sakura, you're a demon now."

Sakura looked at Tsunade in horror.

"You hunt jaded men and women, craving blood and eat their soul, dooming them to an eternity in hell. But you leave behind the innocent as Satan is only allowed the damned. You cannot die until you want to die. You don't feel pain. You're better then you were as a human. In a way, you're the perfect ninja now."

"What do I do now?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you need to feed at least once a month which is good, I guess. We have enough criminals here to feed you for a lifetime. The more you feed, the stronger you'll be and you won't suffer from addiction. Other than that, you'll live your life as you normally would."

Sakura nodded.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sakura stood before Team Hebi. Looking at them, she saw only Karin had a jaded soul and she smirked. Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo only had grey souls which meant they were pure souls dirtied by someone else. They can be saved and sometimes, grey is all they'll ever be. Only on rare cases can a grey soul turn black. Sasuke's was dark grey but it could never go black.

"So you're still alive?" Sasuke noted. "I was under the impression that something had happened to you a few weeks ago."

Sakura smiled. "Something did. I was murdered."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"How are you standing before us now, then?" Suigetsu wondered.

"Can't we just kill her?" Karin asked.

Sakura looked at her and licked her lips. "You can try."

Karin threw a kunai at Sakura who didn't bother to dodge and it lodged itself in her chest, piercing her heart. To their amazement, Sakura remained standing, looking bored having not felt any pain. Sakura pulled the kunai out and licked up the blood.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to the Akatsuki."

"Why?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm on a mission to eat the black souls in there."

"You freak!" Karin yelled.

"Which reminds me," Sakura stated, looking at Karin. "You're the only one with a black soul here and just looking at you makes me hungry."

Karin stared at Sakura in fear.

"Can I have her?" Sakura asked, looking to Sasuke.

"No."

"I can take you to the Akatsuki. Isn't that why you have her?"

Sasuke stared at her for a bit. "No."

Sakura sighed. "Fine. She'll probably taste like sexual transmitted diseases anyway."

Suigetsu burst out into laughter and Sakura headed back towards the darkest soul she had ever felt. She knew it would lead her to the Akatsuki. Sasuke and his team caught up to her, following behind her. Sakura kept getting a whiff of Karin's scent and it was making her crazy with hunger. She spun around, glaring at them.

"Alright, I can't take this. Either she stays behind or I eat her because her black soul is driving me insane!"

"Deal with it," Sasuke spoke.

"I don't think you understand, Sasuke-_kun_. I eat black souls and hers is deliciously black. I've tolerated it up until now only because you told me not to touch it but my patience is wearing thin. It's not like you could touch me anyway."

"You can't touch her. Deal with it," he repeated.

Sakura sighed. "Sorry but my patience has ended."

In the next instant, Sakura was behind Karin. When the others moved to stop her, they found they suddenly couldn't. Sasuke glared at Sakura who caught Karin around the torso. Sakura, seeing her memories, laughed.

"Oh, you're a deceitful little bitch, aren't you?"

Karin whimpered but was frozen in place. "Please, don't hurt me. I'll do anything!"

"Such a shame," Sakura murmured before her eyes bled scarlet.

Sakura's canines lengthened before she began drinking from Karin. Karin moaned in pleasure as Sakura drank leisurely. Karin's vision started to darken. When she was almost drained dry, she stopped and let her mouth hover over Karin's as she started to suck her soul from her body.

"Stop…" Karin whispered weakly. "I promise I'll change…"

Before Karin's entire soul left her body, it lightened. Sakura pulled back in surprise. There was only a little of her soul left but it had turned to a light grey. Regret.

Damn it, she regretted the evil deeds she'd done and that cleared her soul. Sakura kissed Karin and breathed her soul back into her body. When she was finished, she released Karin who collapsed, unconscious.

"We'll, she's in no danger now."

"How can you say that when you almost killed her?" Suigetsu snapped.

"I can only eat black souls. I can't touch the innocent ones. By feeling remorse for all the things she's done, she has cleansed her soul but only slightly."

Sighing, Sakura turned back towards the East, where Akatsuki were.

"Shall we get going then?"


End file.
